1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light solidifying device in nail art, and in particular to a light solidifying device having a magnetic slide cover.
2. The Prior Arts
In nail art, people coat a layer of pigment or liquid gel to decorate the nails with different colors, or attach decoration pieces on the nails to show different styles of the nail art. In order to quickly dry the pigment or the liquid gel, the hair dryer is often used to directly blow the pigment or the liquid gel. However, this causes the pigment or the liquid gel to be rippled, and the hot air makes the users feel uncomfortable.
The use of UV light to treat the UV liquid gel coated on the nails of toes and fingers is developed and called UV Curing or UV Coating. The difference between the conventional drying method and the UV light solidifying method is that the former vaporizes the volatile solvent in the liquid gel to solidify the liquid gel, while the latter utilizes Ultra-Violet light to irradiate and solidify the liquid gel coated on the nails. The UV light solidifying method has advantages of no solvent vaporization during the solidification cross-linking process, a shorter required solidification time, no ripple or deformed gel formed on the nails, and good solidification performance. Furthermore, there are other types of light solidifying devices for solidifying the liquid gel on the nails.
The conventional UV solidifying device for nail art generally has a rectangular base, a UV light source of which is arranged in such a way that the UV light irradiates the nails in parallel with or perpendicular to the fingers. However, the nails each have different curves and angles relative to a longitudinal direction of each finger, so that the straight going UV light cannot evenly irradiate the nails, thereby resulting in an uneven and unstable solidification in the nail art.
Furthermore, the UV light of the conventional UV solidifying devices escaping from an opening of the devices may irradiate users' eyes and skin that will make the users feel uncomfortable or even be harmful to the eyes and skin.